


(Nourishment 8) Birthday Cake

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nourishment 8) Birthday Cake

## (Nourishment 8) Birthday Cake

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org/stories.html>

* * *

Title: BIRTHDAY CAKE (Nourishment 8)  
Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: Story, romance, Clark's POV (sequel to "Dinner Dance") Spoilers: Takes place _before_ "Kinetic" Rating: NC-17 for m/m interaction  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: There's a first time for everything... 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The rest of "The Nourishment Series" can be found elsewhere on this archive - You don't have to read them all first, but it might help. 

DEDICATION: For Tiff and Tiff alone... 
    
    
    COPYRIGHT:  (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold         March 18, 2002
                    jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu
    

Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Lex Luthor has a very nice bathroom. 

Instead of chrome fixtures, everything is gold-colored. There's real marble tile on the walls, and very thick carpeting on the floor, making it quite comfortable. 

In fact, I think I may just sleep here tonight. 

I sure as hell can't go back out there... 

Maybe Lex will fall asleep waiting for me, and I can sneak out, go home, and jerk off in the loft, like I always do. 

Now if I just could remember where we left my clothes... The carpeting is nice and warm, too, luckily for me. 

"Clark?" Oh, shit. Tell me he's not standing in the doorway, still naked. Good--he's put on a robe... It would have been nice if he'd _closed_ it, but I'll take what I can get. "You haven't thrown up, have you?" 

"Oh, God--you were _listening_???" The problem with this nice, comfy floor is that it doesn't open wide and swallow you up when you really want it to... 

He's crouching about nine inches from my head, so I can look up and see... Uh... maybe I'd better not look right there right now! "You left the door open, Clark. I was listening in case you needed me to help you." He reaches down and touches my shoulder _so_ gently... "You said you had to throw up, but promised you were coming right back to bed. I was worried about you. Do you still feel sick? Can I do anything, or get you anything?" It sounds like he'd gladly hold my head while I hurled, or stick his finger down my throat if I needed to vomit and couldn't... It must be love... 

I roll up to a sitting position so I don't have to keep avoiding looking _there_. Now I just have to avoid looking him in the eye. I think my blush goes to the bottoms of my feet. 

"Did something at dinner not agree with you? Or are you just scared of something?" 

I can feel his gaze at me, hot and soft all at once, and I swallow hard. "It's not that, or at least not the second one. I'm not sure what's wrong. About the only thing that ever makes me feel that sick is meteor rocks..." 

"Really?" He gets up and leaves the room, and I can breathe for a moment. Soon, however, he is back, and there in his hand is... oh, God... 

The thing glows at me. My vision blurs, and my stomach starts to roll again. Before I have to lunge for the toilet, however, he steps back out into the bedroom. 

"I'm sorry, Clark. You never told me that they had that effect on you. I had this one in the nightstand, for safekeeping. Let me go put it away more securely, and I'll be right back. If you feel better, why don't you come back to bed while I'm gone?" 

Tying the sash of his robe, he takes the offending mineral and shuts the hall door behind him. If I can live down the embarrassment of nearly puking in my boyfriend's bed, maybe we can go through with our original plan. As soon as my head clears, I stand up again and stop to pee before following his suggestion. I look at my dick, which was so ready for action just a few minutes ago, and try to remember how it felt to kiss Lex and have him undress me piece by piece. He looked so happy, saying it was like it was _his_ birthday, too, since he got to unwrap the present. 

Damned meteor rocks: always have to ruin everything. To everyone else in town, they're just a geological curiosity--to me, and to those of us in the know, they're a ticking time bomb. I can't blame Lex--the things are pretty. I wonder if everyone's got a secret stash of the things, and the weird mutations are eventually going to become a common occurrence around here. Maybe I wouldn't be such an oddball if that were to happen... 

I am sitting up half-tucked under the covers of Lex's impossibly huge bed by the time he returns. He locks the door again, then unties the robe and lets it fall open. His penis stands at half-mast, and I feel mine start to return the salute. "Open or closed?" he asks, cryptically. 

"Wh-what?" I stammer stupidly. 

Reaching for a small cord on the four-poster, he tugs at the tail of a bow demonstratively. "I can close the bed curtains for privacy, in case the staff comes in unannounced in the morning. It also keeps the bed warmer. What would you like?" 

Suddenly, the option of being shut safely behind curtains with the man I love sounds like an excellent idea. "Closed, please," I answer with a smile, which he echoes prettily. 

He makes a great show of pulling the bows off of the bedposts and tucking them in the pocket of his robe, almost as if he's thinking of something else he could do with the cords later. I decide it's safer not to think about that for a moment longer, and busy myself with turning down the covers on the other side of the bed for Lex. 

At last, he shrugs out of the robe and sits beside me on the satin sheet, shutting the last of the curtains to close us in. "Are you feeling better?" he asks unnecessarily, turning to me. 

"Very much, thank you," I reply eagerly. "I'm sorry I had to spoil things like that. The last thing I wanted was to ruin tonight..." 

His smile grows broader and kinder, if that is possible. "You couldn't help it. You don't need to apologize about that." Gingerly, he reaches out to stroke my stomach in a slow, tempting circle. "I, however, owe you an apology for having that rock in here where it could hurt you. I had no idea I was putting you in danger. For a minute, I was afraid you didn't really want to be here, and your nausea was just a fear response to get you out of my bed." 

Grabbing his wrist, I stop his hand in mid-circle. "Never. I have wanted to be here since the first day you kissed me. Thank you for making me welcome here in your bed, in your home... in your life." 

He gives me a sly, sidelong glance and chuckles at me a little. "You make yourself sound like my pet--like a faithful dog." 

I don't answer him right away, which makes him turn to face me, as desired. When his eyes search mine for hesitation, I make sure that none is there, then reply, "Maybe I wouldn't mind being your pet. I've been honored to be your friend. I'm looking forward to being your lover. I'm yours. I give myself to you." 

His smile doesn't just reach his eyes--I think it's all the way to the tips of his ears. "C'mere," he practically growls, and gathers me into his arms, scooting us both down to rest our heads on his pillows. My mouth is devoured in a kiss, and my ribs are squeezed comfortably tight. For the first time in my life, I feel like I belong to someone. There is only one thing I require to complete the connection. 

Our tongues separate with a sort of _pop_ as he draws away slightly, bending to nibble the line of my jaw. "Lex?" I whisper. 

"What?" he whispers back breathily, right into my ear, sending my cock a wake-up call. 

"Can you fuck me tonight? Please?" I know I must sound a little desperate, but at the moment, I don't really care. 

"What did I promise you? I said that once you were sixteen, we could do anything you wanted. Is that what you really want?" 

"More than anything, Lex. I want you to make love to me." 

Holding himself back a moment, he regards me with such affection and pride that I may cry. "As you wish," he almost sighs. He kisses me deeply, as if to seal his promise, then leans in to clamp his mouth on a pulse point in my neck, muttering, "Mine," before he begins to lap enthusiastically at my throat. 

I feel a huge grin spread across my face, which is immediately chased away by a startled gasp when Lex's hand creeps between our bodies and clutches my cock firmly. "God, Lex, not yet! I want to come with you inside me!" 

The tone of his voice shifts from unnaturally bright to enticingly dark with his next words: "You will." Before I realize it, he's kissing me again and stroking me off steadily and insistently. I can't protest because his tongue is keeping mine quite occupied at the moment. 

His touch on my penis is electrifying, and I almost forget to breathe through my nose. At the precise moment when I begin to wonder if I could pass out from inhaling nothing but his carbon dioxide, I start to come. Lex releases my mouth, allowing me to gulp in oxygen, and the charge makes me simultaneously see stars and shoot off harder than I ever have. 

I can feel myself shaking as I come down off my orgasm, and there is a quiver in my voice when I exclaim, "God, Lex--that was incredible!" 

"You're welcome," he purrs. 

"Thank you," I sigh back, blinking as if I'd been stunned when I open my eyes again. "Is it okay if I tell you I love you now?" 

A couple of wisecracks obviously lurk behind his smirking lips, but he finally replies, "Sure--it's traditional." 

Reaching for his shoulders, I pull him close for a long kiss. When I reluctantly break away, I murmur, "I do love you. You've given me so much..." 

He raises an eyebrow, interrupting me with, "And there's more where that came from." With a twitch of his hips, I can feel his erection pressing against my thigh. "Are you sure about this?" 

"Yes, but..." 

"But what?" 

"I _am_ a little scared." 

Wrapping his arms around me, he hugs me close and rubs his hands up and down my spine. "That's okay, Clark. After this, if you have any regrets, you can _pretend_ it didn't happen, but it won't change anything. You will have let me put my cock inside of you, and that will be a fact you can't deny. Do you think you can live with that?" 

I push him back a little and answer his question with a deep, hard kiss. "For all of my life," I say at last, trying to smile a lot more bravely than I feel. 

He smiles kindly at me, then pulls away to turn back the covers and to reach around the bed curtains to get something out of the nightstand. When he turns back to me, his hand is full of tissues, which he uses to wipe up the mess I've made. Reaching outside again, he disposes of the tissues and brings in a small plastic bottle and something I can't quite see. "This can hurt, especially your first time. I'll be as careful as I can, but you've got to make sure you're as relaxed as possible." He flips the lid of the bottle and pours some of its contents into his hand, rubbing it slightly with his fingers. 

"What's that?" 

"Lube. Let me warm it up a little for you." 

"Should I roll over?" 

"No. I want to watch your face when you come. Now, spread your legs for me." 

I do as he asks, bracing my feet on the mattress and watching him closely. He breathes onto his slick fingers, then rubs one of them against my opening. It is at once comforting and startlingly intrusive. I can feel a strange coolness, and wince a little as he slowly puts his finger into my ass. 

"Okay?" he asks, sliding his fingertip gradually inside me. 

"Yeah," I groan in reply. I doubt that this could really hurt me, but the pressure is weird and unsettling. 

With his right hand, he strokes my stomach comfortingly, this time up and down rather than in a circle. "Shhhh," he soothes, pulling his finger free, then even more slowly replacing it with two fingers. "You're doing just fine, Clark. Do you know how beautiful you are, lying there, letting me make you feel good?" 

I want to answer him, but just then, one of his fingers brushes against something that makes me shout in surprise. "God! What was _that_?" I ask stupidly. 

"That's your prostate. It's why this is fun," he explains obliquely. "Now, don't tense up on me. I need to open you up some more." 

The pressure inside shifts strangely, then lessens, then builds again. "What are you doing?" 

"Stretching you out," he answers, showing me the scissor motion of his fingers with his free hand. 

Asking him questions sort of takes my mind off of being nervous. "Have you had a lot of experience doing this?" 

"Enough," he replies. "Some girls like it, so I'm not new at this. I've never fucked another guy, though, if you were worried." 

"But girls don't have prostates..." I argue. 

He looks me square in the eye. " _I_ do." I'm sure I must look very confused, because he adds, "Some girls will do a _lot_ of things." Leaning in close to my face, he whispers, almost soundlessly, "You know: dildoes. Strap-ons. That kind of thing." 

My mind is right where he wants it as he shifts his hand and corkscrews what must be three fingers into my ass. I am immediately thankful for my resistance to pain, because I'm sure that for anybody else, this would hurt a lot. A fingertip slides past that magic spot inside me again, and I let out a genuine moan. 

"So, Clark, are you ready to get fucked?" he asks, giving his hand a particularly vicious twist. 

Thinking about how hopelessly in love I am with this man, I laugh, "Oh, I'm already fucked, Lex. Just make love to me, okay?" 

His face softens again, and I don't think he knows where to look for a second. "Sure, baby. I need you to help me with something first." He pulls his hand free from my body, then reaches for the other thing he'd set on the bed beside the bottle of lube. "Open this for me, willya? I'm a little slippery at the moment." 

In his right hand is a small plastic packet. "Is this a c-condom?" I stammer, taking it from him curiously. 

"Yeah," he shrugs. "You mean they don't hand those out in school here?" 

"No. This isn't Metropolis, y'know. Do you really think we'll need this?" 

"I've been tested, and I'm clean, Clark, if that's what's worrying you. It will make cleanup easier, to be honest. Now tear off one edge of the packet and take it out." I follow his instructions with extreme care, as it seems fragile, and I'm feeling clumsy enough to tear the whole thing in half if I'm not careful. "Go ahead," he urges, "it won't bite you!" He smiles sweetly and cups my cheek with his clean hand. 

I do as he asks, finding a moist disc of rubber in my hand. "Is there a right way to do this?" 

Taking it by the edge, he advises, "Here, I'll put it on myself, but feel free to watch for future reference. See the little o-ring business on this side? You point that side away from your cock, so it rolls down all the way." He closes his eyes as he follows his own instructions, slipping the sheath on over his penis, which must have gotten hard as he prepared me. Flipping open the cap on the lube bottle again, he adds another squish of the stuff to his slippery hand and smears it on the outside of the condom. At last, he leans up over me and kisses me passionately. "Last chance to change your mind: you still want me to do this?" 

"Absolutely. Yes. Now, please?" 

"Good," he says, reassuringly, placing himself at my waiting hole. An overload of sensation makes my eyes slam shut, so I can only feel his cock teasing my ass, then entering me more slowly than I really would like. I don't complain, though, as I'm sure he's taking it easy for my benefit, and I figure there's plenty of time for hard pounding later. Very gradually, he pushes inside me, and I am filled in a way I never expected to be before I fell in love with Lex Luthor. 

He exhales a wonderful combination of a groan and a sigh, then holds still to savor the tightness of the two of us joined together so intimately. I look up at him to find his face glowing happily, so I ask, "Is this okay? Should I be doing anything differently?" 

He shakes his head with an amused grin. "I should be asking _you_ that, Clark!" he chuckles. "But, since you asked, can you pick up your feet and wrap your legs around my hips? I think you'll like that." 

"Sure," I answer, and do so. Suddenly, his angle of approach is entirely different, and I can feel him slip deeper into my body. "Oh, God, Lex!" I exclaim, overwhelmed by the sheer novelty of the act. 

"Is that good?" he sort of grunts. 

"Yeah--do it some more." 

"No problem," he replies, and begins fucking me steadily. I cross my ankles behind his back, letting my feet rest on his butt, and hold his shoulders lightly in my hands. We fall silent for awhile, just enjoying the rhythm and rocking together like we were on a very naughty carousel. His speed increases as we continue, when he asks, "Can you jack yourself, Clark? I'm kinda busy here." 

Indeed, his hands are boosting him up and back above me, so I reach down and take myself in hand. I am hard as a rock and already leaking pre-ejaculate, so just the first touch of my fingers to my flesh there offers a little relief. For some reason, my mind wanders back to that night on the roof of his car, and I picture us someday doing this again, but with me on top, as he mentioned wanting to try at the time. This makes me squeeze my cock even more tightly, imagining it going inside Lex like he fits inside me right now, and I let out a groan that makes my balls vibrate. 

"God, Clark, you are so tight!" Lex almost wails in my ear. 

"Fuck me, Lex... You feel so good..." 

He grins so wickedly that I'm surprised his ears don't have points on top. Bending his head to me, he bypasses my mouth, which I had been expecting him to kiss, and leans down over one of my nipples. As I'm about to say something about being glad I'm a little taller than he is, he reaches out his tongue and licks the hard nub, sending a powerful jolt to my groin. His angle of attack down below makes him hit my prostate on every backstroke, and I know I am close. 

Warning him to get out of the way, I begin, "I'm gonna come, Lex. You might want to..." 

"What? Do this?" he suggests with an impish leer. Before I can ask him what he intends to do, he does it, biting down hard on my erect nipple. 

I explode in my hand, come jetting up and nailing Lex and me both under the chin, but I am too busy screaming to notice the wetness much. "Jesus, _God_ , Lex!" I holler, wondering if I'm praying to beg forgiveness or to give thanks--I suspect it's the latter. 

Suddenly, Lex throws back his head and stiffens his spine, and shoving his cock harder into me, shouts almost as loudly as I did as he comes pulsing heat inside me. Hugging him tight with my free arm, I absorb his shudders of pleasure and match them with my own. 

It takes me a couple of minutes for my eyes to focus, and even longer to find my voice again. "Was that good enough, Lex?" I croak out at last. 

Having sort of collapsed on my shoulder, Lex raises his head and looks me in the eye incredulously. "You have _got_ to be kidding, Clark. That was amazing!" 

I can see him straining to reach up to my mouth for a kiss, so I oblige him by meeting him halfway to capture his. Letting my head fall back onto the pillow, I watch him as he slowly rouses himself to start to move again. Lex's face rosy with satisfaction, even with sweat rolling down his scalp and his breath still a little raspy, makes the most beautiful sight I've ever seen. I can't quite think of what to say, so I settle for, "Thank you. That was better than I _ever_ could have imagined..." 

He looks up at me with a good-humored smile that warms my heart. "You've imagined this, then?" 

"Dozens of times," I sigh happily, easing my legs up off of his ass and back onto the bed, hoping circulation returns soon. "It was never like _this_ , though... I love you, Lex..." 

He continues to watch me as he pulls out of me slowly and removes the condom, tying it off and wrapping it in another tissue. "Happy birthday, Clark. Many happy returns of the day." 

"So we get to do this again, huh?" I grin at him, taking the offered handful of tissues to wipe myself off. 

"A _lot_ , I hope," he chuckles back. 

"I could see my way clear to 'a lot,'" I reply. "Besides, you were busy leaving teeth marks on my chest when I came. You weren't looking at my face at _all_!" 

He genuinely seems surprised at my observation. "Damn, you're right! Guess we _do_ have to do it again, then, don't we?" 

Trying to exaggerate an expression of dismay, I grit my teeth and answer, "It'll be a chore, but I'm willing to knuckle down and do it if you are." 

At this, he laughs out loud. He discards the debris and reaches for the bedcovers, tucking them around our still-warm bodies before we cool off too much. "Thank you for tonight, Clark. Did you have a good time?" 

"God, yes! The party, the dancing... the _sex_..." I can't help myself: I blush so hard I can feel it. "How about you? Did you have fun?" 

It's his turn to look a little embarrassed. "Yes--yes, I did. I think I had more fun than I've ever had in my life. It was wonderful making you happy." 

I kiss him with less ferocity now and more genuine warmth. "I think that's what friendship is all about," I say when we break apart, only somewhat jokingly. A deep yawn cuts off whatever speech I was going to make next. 

"Somebody's had a very long day," he teases. "Shall we call it a night?" 

"As long as I can stay here, I think that's a terrific idea." 

He reaches up to a small panel in the headboard and switches off the lights in the room and those right over the bed. "Goodnight, Clark. Was this a good birthday?" 

"Best birthday ever," I grin, kissing him softly once more. "Goodnight, Lex." I snuggle down under the covers and close my eyes. 

We settle down to sleep, but I can tell he hasn't drifted off yet. It doesn't surprise me when he calls my name again. "Clark?" 

"Yeah, Lex?" 

"I love you, too." 

"Oh, God, Lex!" Quickly, I crawl over closer to him and throw my arms around him. "You mean that?" 

Even in the dark, I can see his eyes shining at me. "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry you had to wait so long to hear it--it's not something I say to many people." 

"Oh, that's okay!" I assure him, kissing him once more. "You remember what I was saying about it being my best birthday ever?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Double that. No, triple it." I can feel his smile under my lips, then press one last kiss to the top of his head as we cuddle together in the middle of the bed. 

"Sweet dreams, Clark," he says, with a yawn. 

"That depends. Can we fuck in the morning, too?" 

"Of course. Why?" 

"It'll give me something sweet to dream about." His soft chuckle puffs out a warm breath across my chest, and I fall asleep with a smile on my face. 

Lex Luthor may have a very nice bathroom. 

However, I like his bed a whole lot better. 

**THE END**


End file.
